It is important for support members in support structures, such as x-ray window support structures, to be strong but also small in size. Support structures in x-ray windows can support a film. X-ray windows can be used for enclosing an x-ray source or detection device. X-ray windows can be used to separate a pressure differential, such as ambient air pressure on one side of the window and a vacuum on an opposing side, while allowing passage of x-rays through the window.
X-ray windows can include a thin film supported by the support structure, typically comprised of ribs supported by a frame. The support structure can be used to minimize sagging or breaking of the thin film. The support structure can interfere with the passage of x-rays and thus it can be desirable for ribs to be as thin or narrow as possible while still maintaining sufficient strength to support the thin film. The support structure and film are normally expected to be strong enough to withstand a differential pressure of around 1 atmosphere without sagging or breaking.
Materials comprising Silicon have been use as support structures. A wafer of such material can be etched to form the support structure.
Information relevant to x-ray windows can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,933,557, 7,737,424, 7,709,820, 7,756,251, 8,498,381; U.S. Patent Publication Numbers 2008/0296479, 2011/0121179, 2012/0025110; and U.S. Patent Application Nos. 61/408,472 61/445,878, 61/408,472 all incorporated herein by reference. Information relevant to x-ray windows can also be found in “Trial use of carbon-fiber-reinforced plastic as a non-Bragg window material of x-ray transmission” by Nakajima et al., Rev. Sci. Instrum 60(7), pp. 2432-2435, July 1989.